Cherry On Top
by strawberry4life
Summary: (Random One-Shot) Dan doesn't listen to Phil which results with Phil being mad at him. But will the persuasion of cherries change his mind? Dan/Phil. Phan. Disclaimer: Own Nothing.


_**Hey guys.**  
_

_**It's been awhile since I've written a one-shot.**_

_**Let's-a-go!**_

_**Also, Phan. (Obviously haha).**_

* * *

"But Phil." Dan whined to his boyfriend of 5 years, Phil.

"No Dan." Phil said sternly.

"But Phil." Dan whined again.

Phil looked at him, annoyed. "I said no Dan."

Dan pouted at Phil and sat down, crossing his arms.

Phil rolled his eyes. "Don't be a baby about it Dan." He said.

Dan turned his head and looked at Phil, sticking his tongue out before looking at the television.

Phil sighed and walked out of the lounge and into the kitchen.

Dan sighed loudly, hoping Phil would hear him a few rooms away.

But to no avail, did he.

Dan waited until he heard Phil leave the kitchen and retreat to his room before he quietly got up and made his way into the kitchen.

He looked back to Phil's room once before walking over to the freezer and pulling out some ice-cream.

Yes, ice-cream.

That is what Dan and Phil were arguing about.

Stupid?

Yes.

Did Dan and Phil care?

Of course not.

Dan wanted ice-cream but Phil said no.

Strange you may think since Dan is a grown ass man who can do what he wants, but Dan has been sick for a few days and Phil was just looking out for him.

But Dan _being _the stubborn grown ass man he is, doesn't want to listen to Phil and wants to do what he want.

Dan quietly opened the lid and grabbed a bowl from the cabinet above him. He scooped out a few scoops and plopped them into the bowl.

"And what do you think you're doing Daniel?" Phil asked sternly from behind Dan.

"Shit." He mumbled.

Dan turned around and looked Phil straight in the eyes.

He looked pissed.

"Hi Phil." Dan said innocently.

Phil looked unimpressed.

"Wow, rude. Won't say hi to me?" Dan asked in mock hurt.

Phil raised an eyebrow, still completely unimpressed.

"Oh come on Phil, I'm not really sick anymore." Dan said.

Phil sighed and just turned and walked away.

Dan furrowed his eyebrows his confusion.

That was too easy...

_"Something's wrong." _He thought to himself. _"Of course there is you dumbass." _He then scolded himself.

Dan sighed before putting the ice-cream back into the freezer.

He was just about to walk out of the kitchen when he stopped when he saw something.

An unopened jar of cherries.

Dan smiled to himself.

He knew that Phil loved cherries and was actually quite surprised Phil hasn't devoured the entire thing yet.

He grabbed the jar and walked out of the kitchen and to Phil's room.

He knocked on the door.

"Philly?" He mumbled through the door.

But he got no response.

Dan pushed open the door anyway and walked himself in. He noticed Phil laying on the bed, on his back.

"Phil?" Dan asked softly.

He walked more into the room and looked at Phil who had a blank expression on his face as he stared up at the ceiling.

"Phil?" He asked again.

But Phil didn't answer him.

Dan climbed onto the bed and actually sat on top of Phil.

Phil groaned slightly, not expecting the weight of Dan to be suddenly sat on him.

Dan raised an eyebrow. "You okay there Phil?" Dan asked.

"Oh yeah, just peachy." He said sarcastically.

"Seems like it." Dan said, just as sarcastic.

"Well, I'm sorry I didn't expect to be sat on by my boyfriend." Phil said.

Dan grinned. "Aww, I love you too Philly."

Phil rolled his eyes playfully. "What do you want Dan?"

Dan's expression changed to mock hurt. "Why do you always think I want something Philly?"

"Because you keep calling me Philly,"

"That's your nickname!" Dan interrupted.

"and you're sitting on top of me." Phil said.

Dan shrugged. "I sometimes sit on top of you when we're having sex."

"You want to have sex?" Phil asked.

"I always want to have sex with you but that's not why I'm sitting on top of you, or well, not the entire reason at least." Dan said.

"Okay." Phil said.

Dan grinned again and held out the cherries.

"Cherries? Why are you holding a jar of cherries?"

"Because."

"Because...?"

"Because I know you love cherries and I want to say sorry for being an ass and I also want to say I love you very much." Dan said quickly.

Phil smiled and placed his hands on Dan's hips.

"I'm sorry." Dan said.

Phil chuckled slightly.

Dan opened up the jar of cherries and picked one up.

"Open up." Dan said.

Phil opened his mouth and Dan placed the cherry in it.

They both smiled as Phil chewed on the cherry. Dan leaned down and kissed him.

"I love you." Dan said.

"I love you too bear." Phil said.

* * *

**_I don't actually know if Phil even likes cherries but let's pretend :)_**

**_Hope you enjoyed and I will see you later!_**

**_~Strawberry4life_**


End file.
